The Journey Of The HardBoiled
by Torashi Namikaze
Summary: Sequel To Naruto:Doublefaced Leaf. In three years Akatsuki begins their plan. Naruto and Sasuke must get stronger to combat them and other enemies, while handling Tsunade's debt. Taking suggestions for cases! Rated T for language.
1. One Day Down, So Many More To Go

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**Belt Voice**

**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**

**Welcome to the sequel! i hope you guys enjoy this as much as the first! I came up with the title! Anyways this isn't gonna be Shippuden. This story is gonna be about the three years that the Hardboiled Shinobi go through! Now this is gonna resemble the Kamen Rider Double series, so give suggestions for stuff to add! Here's the layout for a suggestion:**

**Case name:**

**Location(Town, country, nation):**

**Client: **

**What happened:**

**Other:**

**Now I'll be doing every single suggestion that is posted until the 5th chapter. Only one suggestion per chapter please.**

**Also Naruto and Sasuke are 14 now.  
><strong>

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanzaku Gai, Fire Country<strong>

"So what are we doing here?" Naruto asked walking around a corner.

"Well in addition to training, we have to settle some things that Tsunade got into before rejoining Konoha." Jiraiya said. "That includes her debts. No one will respect a Hokage who won't complete what she started. We can't pay off her debts either because of the sheer volume of them. So she's counting on us to convince them to let go of the debts."

"So we're her errand boys basically?"Sasuke asked.

"Yep." jiraiya answered with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed.

"So who do we need to talk to first?"Naruto pondered as Jiraiya stopped them in front of a casino."Nevermind. I should've known."

"Our target is Goro Miyazaki. He's a relatively rich person who has a decent amount of control with the higher ups. Tsunade owes him an extrememly small fortune but he's been calling her out on it when he learned she became Hokage."Jiraiya explained as they entered the establishment. The bouncer at the door stopped them. He had a grass headband and seemed to be a rather lanky for his height. He also had a chuunin vest.

"There's a private game going on, invitation only." The bouncer said.

"Well sir, we have a message for a person participating in this private game. So could you please let us throu-" Jiraya was interrupted by a large boom going off inside. There was screaming heard as a window on the left side of the casino was destroyed by a masked figure carrying a bag with something squirming in it. The masked ninja jumped onto the roof and threw explosive tags at the Konoha shinobi.

"Move!" Sasuke shouted as the explosive tags sizzled.

As they jumped away the explosive tags finished their fuse and exploded forming a fireball.

Jiraiya landed on a roof and formed rapid-fire seals. "Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!" A basketball sized orb of water appeared in Jiraiya's hand before he tossed it at the fire. The orb then exploded drenching the area and putting out the water.

"That bastard!"Naruto said as he turned to the retreating enemy."Get back here!" Naruto began following the enemy.

"Naruto! Get back here!"Jiraiya shouted but Naruto was already out of earshot."Damn it. Stupid idiot."

Jiraiya jumped down to Sasuke and the Grass ninja's team.

The jounin walked up to Jiraiya."Thank you for your help Sannin. We can take it from here. You have no business here."

"He attacked us! Of course its our business!"Sasuke shouted.

"My student is correct but that's not our only business. Where is Goro Miyazaki?"Jiraiya asked.

"He's inside. Follow me." The jounin led them into the bar where a man was surrounded by others who seemed to be comforting him.

"Goro Miyazaki?" Jiraiya asked.

"Y-yes?" Goro said wiping away a few tears. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown suit and red tie.

"We are Konoha Shinobi. Tsunade has sent us here to discuss her debts."Jiraiya explained.

"Can we talk about this later? My daughter has just been kidnapped."Goro said before another round of tears expelled from his eyes.

"What if we get your daughter? Will you drop Tsunade-sama's debt?" Sasuke asked hopefully. This was rather embaressing watching a grown man cry.

"YES! Will you? Will you return my dear Miu-chan alive?"Goro pleaded.

"Sure. What does she look like?"Jiraiya asked as Goro gave him a picture of the girl from his wallet.

The girl in the picture was about 16 in age. She had a light brown color hair but her eyes were a piercing green.

"We'll get your daughter Goro-san."Sasuke said." Its a promise."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"Goro said as the Konoha Shinobi exited the casino.

"Lets go in the general direction that the enemy escaped. Hopefully Naruto hasn't gotten lost."Jiraya said as they began roof-hopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest, Near Fire Country Border<strong>

Naruto dashed through the trees still following the masked shinobi. After 20 minutes, the enemy seemed to be losing steam as Naruto began to catch up. Just as Naruto was about to punch the ninja another person kicked him away.

"Well what do ya know, a little Konoha genin."The person said as Naruto got a good look at him. While he was masked his outfit looked lie Gaara's sensei Baki. He wore Suna attire and had a Suna headband with a cross through it signifying a missing-nin."Well looks like today you're ging to die." The inja said nonchalantly as he took out a large shuriken resembling Mizuki's."Wind Style: Nightmare Shuriken."

The shuriken which was already large grew to an astonishing size of 7 feet. The blades were curved and as sharp as any katana.

"My name is Yasuo Takeuchi. Also known as your executioner!" Yasuo said as he threw the shuriken.

Naruto barely jumped out of the way as the shuriken tore through several trees and returned to Yasuo's hand."Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki! also known as the winner of this fight. Now count up your sins! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 3 clones appeared next to Naruto. The Narutos then spit up and charged Yasuo in different directions.

Yasuo smirked as he formed three seals."Wind Style: Fujin Trap!"

A light green barrier erected itself around Yasuo as blades of wind shot out from it slicing into everything. As the last Naruto poofed away, Yasuo looked around letting the barrier fall."Now where'd you go?"

"Behind you! Rasengan!"Naruto shouted as he burrowed the orb of pure chakra into Yasuo's back sending him into a nearby boulder. Two scrolls fell out of the unconscious missing-nin.

Naruto opened one and read it.

_Mision Rank: B-Rank_

_Client: Yoshio Arai_

_Detail: Capture daughter of Noble Goro Miyazaki. Deliver to Arai-san to hold ransom for money._

_Pay: 20,000_

"They captured a girl for money? Those evil monsters."Naruto muttered as he opened the other scroll. It contained some high level wind techniques."I'll take this for payback." Naruto said as he put the two scrolls into his pouch. He then kicked Yasuo in the balls and began to tree-hop once again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 done! You guys like it? Please don't forget to review with suggestions!<p> 


	2. Miyazaki Reunion

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**Belt Voice**

**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**

**This story is gonna be about the three years that the Hardboiled Shinobi go through! Now this is gonna resemble the Kamen Rider Double series, so give suggestions for stuff to add! Here's the layout for a suggestion:**

**Case name:**

**Location(Town, country, nation):**

**Client: **

**What happened:**

**Other:**

**Now I'll be doing every single suggestion that is posted until the 5th chapter. Only one suggestion per chapter please.**

**Also Naruto and Sasuke are 14 now.**

**Amazing news: We broke 100 reviews for Naruto: Doublefaced Leaf!**

**Author Response:**

**Elemental Dragon Swordman: I thought that would be a wonderful way to end that chapter. ;) Also Thanks for the review.  
><strong>

**Gammatron: Thanks for the review and suggestion. That will be in the third chapter.  
><strong>

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_A light green barrier erected itself around Yasuo as blades of wind shot out from it slicing into everything. As the last Naruto poofed away, Yasuo looked around letting the barrier fall."Now where'd you go?"_

_"Behind you! Rasengan!"Naruto shouted as he burrowed the orb of pure chakra into Yasuo's back sending him into a nearby boulder. Two scrolls fell out of the unconscious missing-nin._

_Naruto opened one and read it._

_Mision Rank: B-Rank_

_Client: Yoshio Arai_

_Detail: Capture daughter of Noble Goro Miyazaki. Deliver to Arai-san to hold ransom for money._

_Pay: 20,000_

_"They captured a girl for money? Those evil monsters."Naruto muttered as he opened the other scroll. It contained some high level wind techniques."I'll take this for payback." Naruto said as he put the two scrolls into his pouch. He then kicked Yasuo in the balls and began to tree-hop once again._

* * *

><p><strong>Bandit Camp:<br>**

"What do you mean you don't know where Yasuo is?"A woman at the age of 23 asked. "He was right behind you Takuya."

Takuya was hiding behind an extremely huge man who was shaking his head in exasperation."He kicked the ninja following me and told me to come here.I'm sure he could've taken that shrimp anyways. Tell her Daisuke."

"Yasuo is a high-level Chuunin shinobi. He has multiple wind jutsu in his arsenal while by your descpription of your pursuer, a genin who came from that village of tree huggers. Yasuo will win." Daisuke who had an unexpectedly high voice explained. A sudden rustling was heard in a bush 20 yards away. The three stared at it but didn't do anything. They then continued their conversation.

"Fine. We'll continue the mission. When do we give the girl to Yoshio-san?"The woman asked

"Tomorrow at 7:00 A.M."Daisuke said opening a scroll resembling the mission scroll.

"Good. Let's go to sleep so we can be ready for an ambush in case Yasuo did lose."The woman said.

"He didn't lose Reina."Takuya said as he went to his tent.

Daisuke opened the bag and pulled Miu out of the bag. She had a blindfold and tape around her mouth. Her legs and arms were tied together.

He took her to a nearby clearing and formed seals. "Earth Style: Eath Barrier Prison." A jailcell made of dirt appeared. He opened the door and tossed the girl into the cell."You stay in there and nothing will happen."

The girl nodded frightened.

Daisuke smirked and walked to his tent.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

After hearing the three different snores, Naruto sneaked over to the cage."Miu Miyazaki? Don't say anything. Just nod or shake your head."

Miu nodded.

"I'm gonna get you out. My team is here to save you."Naruto said soothingly.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK:<em>

_Naruto saw the bandit camp and was about to charge in but was pulled back._

_"You idiot!"Sasuke whispered angrily._

_"Sasuke?"Naruto asked._

_"Who else? The tooth fairy?"Sasuke asked sarcastically._

_"Anyways, is the girl in the camp?"Jiraiya asked._

_"Yes. They're gonna give her to some Yoshio person for a ransom."Naruto explained with a small amount of rage in his voice._

_"From their chakra signatures, Two are chunin and one is a jounin. Lets listen in."Jiraiya said seeing Takuya walk to the two others in the camp._

_"What do you mean you don't know where Yasuo is?"A woman at the age of 23 asked. "He was right behind you Takuya."_

_Naruto grinned."Not anymore he isn't. Courtesy of a rasengan."_

_"Yeah we saw that."Sasuke said_

_Takuya was hiding behind an extremely huge man who was shaking his head in exasperation."He kicked the ninja following me and told me to come here.I'm sure he could've taken that shrimp anyways. Tell her Daisuke."_

_"SHRIMP? I'll teach them what a shrimp can do!" Naruto whispered taking out a kunai._

_"Naruto calm down."Jiraiya said trying to listen._

_"Yasuo is a high-level Chuunin shinobi. He has multiple wind jutsu in his arsenal while by your descpription of your pursuer, a genin who came from that village of tree huggers. Yasuo will win." Daisuke who had an unexpectedly high voice explained._

_Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a laugh coming out of his vocal cords. He covered his mouth with both hands but lost his grip on the branch he was on. He used chakra at the last second to grasp the tree. A kunai then fell out of his pouch and into the bush below him making a rustle._

_"Fine. We'll continue the mission. When do we give the girl to Yoshio-san?"The woman asked_

_"Tomorrow at 7:00 A.M."Daisuke said opening a scroll resembling the mission scroll._

_"We'll ambush them then."Jiraiya said_

_"Good. Let's go to sleep so we can be ready for an ambush in case Yasuo did lose."The woman said._

_"He didn't lose, Reina."Takuya said as he went to his tent._

_"Yes he did."Naruto said after pulling himself up._

_Daisuke opened the bag and pulled Miu out of the bag. She had a blindfold and tape around her mouth. Her legs and arms were tied together._

_"Those bastards!"Naruto once again whispered._

_He took her to a nearby clearing and formed seals. "Earth Style: Eath Barrier Prison." A jailcell made of dirt appeared. He opened the door and tossed the girl into the cell."You stay in there and nothing will happen."_

_The girl nodded frightened._

_Daisuke smirked and walked to his tent._

* * *

><p>"Now this is the plan: You see..."After 5 minutes of explaining, Naruto ran into the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>7:00 A.M. Shimonteki Bridge<p>

A man wearing an expensive kimono stood next to two guards. The guards were of different heights. Both wearing a type of samurai armor.

"Did you bring the girl?" Yoshio asked Takuya.

"Did you bring the money?" Reina asked stepping up.

Yoshio turned to one of his guards who handed him a metal suitcase. He opened it and showed the bandits the money.

Daisuke moved the cage in front of him showing the blindfolded girl.

Yoshio tossed the suitcase at Takuya who opened it. He counted the slips of currency and noticed it felt different. He then heard sizzling. The next thing he knew, he was dead.

"Takuya!" Reina shouted as the suitcase exploded infront of Takuya killing him instantly.

Reina turned to Yoshio before noticing Yoshio wasn't there. Instead Jiraiya of the Sannin was holding a kunai to her throat.

Daisuke was quicker to act. He grabbed the girl in the cage and jumped away. After exiting the clearin g he felt his hand heating up. He looked at it and noticed it was a training doll with 2 tags sizzling. He tossed the doll away but it exploded 2 meters away giving hom 2nd degree burns. He was also knocked unconscious because the explosion launched him into a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanzaku Gai<strong>

"Tou-san!"Miu shouted running at Goro.

"Miu-chan!"Goro shouted hugging her daughter. He turned to the Konoha Shinobi."Thank you for saving my daughter. Here, I prepared you money." He signalled to the Grass Ninjas.

The jounin was carrying three stacks of money and gave one to each of them.

"Also tell Tsunade congratulation for her new position."Goro said before turning to his daughter, "Want to go home now Miu-chan? We could get Kaa-san to make you your favorite food."

Naruto smiled at the scene.


	3. Missing Brides? Oh no!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**Belt Voice**

**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**

**This story is gonna be about the three years that the Hardboiled Shinobi go through! Now this is gonna resemble the Kamen Rider Double series, so give suggestions for stuff to add! Here's the layout for a suggestion:**

**Case name:**

**Location(Town, country, nation):**

**Client: **

**What happened:**

**Other:**

**Now I'll be doing every single suggestion that is posted until the 5th chapter. Only one suggestion per chapter please. Also , it doesn't have to have memories.  
><strong>

**Also Naruto and Sasuke are 14 now.**

**Amazing news: We broke 100 reviews for Naruto: Doublefaced Leaf!**

**This goes out to Gammatron! He was the first person to suggest a scenario! People can post 3 suggestions if you haven't already! Gammatron can post 2 more.**

**I wrote this chapter in one day. How you ask? Because its a snowday!  
><strong>

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_"Tou-san!"Miu shouted running at Goro._

_"Miu-chan!"Goro shouted hugging her daughter. He turned to the Konoha Shinobi."Thank you for saving my daughter. Here, I prepared you money." He signalled to the Grass Ninjas._

_The jounin was carrying three stacks of money and gave one to each of them._

_"Also tell Tsunade congratulation for her new position."Goro said before turning to his daughter, "Want to go home now Miu-chan? We could get Kaa-san to make you your favorite food."_

_Naruto smiled at the scene_.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest Clearing, Earth Country<strong>

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto, after completing a combination of seals, launched a burst of wind that tore 4 trees off the ground.

"Naruto, you're still pushing too much chakra through it."Sasuke said going through kenjutsu forms.

After the fiasco with the Miyazaki kidnapping, Jiraiya decided they needed to step up their training progress. Jiraiya decided they need to broaden their horizons and learn to use weapons besides kunai and shuriken. While Naruto hadn't found a weapon yet, Sasuke had a surprising talent for the katana.

"I know but I still don't have enough control over it."Naruto said disappointingly.

Jiraiya entered the clearing from the direction of their camp."We need to pack up guys. We're going to the next checkpoint."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they grabbed the weapons laying on the floor. As they arrived at the camp, they saw Jiraiya sealing some camp supplies into a storage scroll. They then performed the same task on their own belongings.

"So where are we going exactly?" Sasuke asked.

Jiraiya's calm face broke into a perverted grin."Oh, nowhere special. Just Ai no Toshi."

Sasuke stumbled."The city of love?"

"You're just gonna be doing 'research' aren't you?" Naruto pondered sarcastically.

"Yep!" Jiraiya answered giddily.

The two in one Kamen Riders groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai no Toshi Gate<strong>

After two hours of tree hopping, the Konoha Shinobi arrived at the city. There was two mid 20's men. They had shiny armor one but where decorated in a rather feminine quality. "Halt. Who goes there?"The younger guard said.

"We are shinobi from Konoha looking for a place to relax."Jiraiya said showing them their ID's. He was confused because there wasn't this type of security the last time he came here which was 3 years ago.

"Everything seems to check out. Welcome to the city. Also sorry for the rude greeting. There has been a string of kidnappings happening so we're a little paranoid."The older guard explained after looking over the papers."Maybe you could help us. Our only shinobi had no luck finding anything but if you decide to help you could talk to her."

"We'll see." Jiraiya said as they entered the town.

Naruto sneezed as they entered the city.

Why did Naruto sneeze? Well it is because Ai no Toshi is not only known for love, its also known for it's pollen. Why? Because they had one of the largest gardens in the world. And one of the most beautiful. When the Yamanaka Flowershop needed a shipment, they contacted Ai no Toshi directly.

"Ugh...This is messing up my nose."Naruto complained covering his nose.

"Suck it up."Sasuke said grinning.

"Here's some money. Go do something. I'm going to...conduct some research."Jiraiya giggled rather perversely.

Naruto sighed."So lets see this kidnapping thing."

Sasuke nodded."Hopefully it gives us some entertainment."

* * *

><p>After asking around, the two genin arrived at a small home. Apparently the latest victim lived here.<p>

The man who opened the door seemed to have been crying recently. His name was Hideki Kiro

"We're genin from Konoha here to enjoy the sights, but we decided to pitch in to help with the solving of the kidnapping."Sasuke said.

Hideki hiccuped before allowing them in. He led them to the living room which was very colorful. It had a light-green couch and a dark green carpet. The walls were a cerulean blue and had paintings hanging of every one.

"Could you please explain what was happening?"Naruto asked.

"Well a month ago my fiance was kidnapped." Hideki held back some tears and began to speak again,"There was a couple of other kidnappings but I couldn't wait for the police to solve the problem so I pushed the wedding. When the ceremony started my Riko-chan was gone. All that was left in her room was a wrecked place and rose petals colored black as night. Exactly like the others."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke wrote it down."Is there anything else?"

"No. I just want to see Riko-chan once more!"Hideki shouted.

"Don't worry. We'll see what we can do."Sasuke said.

"We'll get her back. Its a promise."Naruto said.

After they left the household, they began to ask around again to see if the could find the other shinobi in the city. Once arriving at the house, Naruto knocked on the door and heard footsteps. The door opened and shown what someone would call an ideal kunoichi. She had chocolate brown hair that cascaded down to her mid back and deep hazel eyes. was about 5 feet 6 inches tall. She wore a type of battle kimono that was red in color. Her kunai pouch was strapped to her leg and they couldn't spot a shuriken pouch. She also had earrings that had sapphires at the end.

"Yes? May I help you boys?"The kunoichi had a high tenor voice that fit her rather well. They then explained themselves the same way as they did to Hideki.

"Ah Konoha...I haven't been there for in such a long time."The woman said.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and my partner is Sasuke Uchiha. Would you mind giving us your name?"Naruto asked.

"Oh of course. My name is Ayano Kuro. You can call me Ayano though. Everyone else does."Ayano said with a smile.

"Okay then Ayano-san. May we come in so we can talk about details?"Sasuke asked politely.

"Sure."Ayano led them into her kitchen where she told them to sit down at the table."Well since I started trying to find out who was behind it, I've only noticed one thing in common with each case which was they all went to the same dress shop and the same church to wed in. Another thing was the strange black petals left in their disappearance. I also have been at these weddings as security to see if I could stop it but they always get through."

Naruto pondered this information."Is there any weddings going on soon?"

"Yes there is actually. Teiki Murata is marrying a woman by the name of Shiori Noguchi."Ayano answered."While I'm not a fan of weddings myself, I'd like to capture this criminal before he hurts anymore people."

"Thank you for the info. Its been very helpful."Sasuke said standing up."We'll be in touch."

"Of course."Ayano said leading them to the door."Good luck."

As they walked down the illuminated streets the noticed it became night rather quickly. They found a hotel room and set up shop. Naruto unsealed a whiteboard and markers. Sasuke placed down a map of the city he bought earlier.

"So we know where the church and the dress shop is."Sasuke said placing a pin in the two locations.

Naruto wrote the names of the kidnapped brides and their grooms on the board."We know that they all got kidnapped around the same timeframe. Sasuke I think you need to check out the gaia memory library. I'm gonna visit the dress shop. See if the owner knows anything."

Sasuke nodded."Got it." He entered the stance that accessed the library as his chakra flared.

Naruto exited the room and headed into the streets. _'Hopefully, we're not getting in over our heads...'_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Chapter done with. Hopefully I can update this story before the end of next week. Although I might be able to upload tomorrow if I get another snow day. *crosses finger*<strong>

**Remember to leave a suggestion and/or a review!**_  
><em>


	4. The Face Behind The Mask

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**Belt Voice**

**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**

**This story is gonna be about the three years that the Hardboiled Shinobi go through! Now this is gonna resemble the Kamen Rider Double series, so give suggestions for stuff to add! Here's the layout for a suggestion:**

**Case name:**

**Location(Town, country, nation):**

**Client: **

**What happened:**

**Other:**

**Now I'll be doing every single suggestion that is posted until the 5th chapter. Only one suggestion per chapter please. Also , it doesn't have to have memories.  
><strong>

**Guys, I've only gotten 2 suggestions. This story will end when I run out of suggestions. So please leave one! Also they don't have to have Kamen Rider elements.  
><strong>

**Amazing news: We broke 100 reviews for Naruto: Doublefaced Leaf!**

**This goes out to Gammatron! He was the first person to suggest a scenario! People can post 3 suggestions if you haven't already! Gammatron can post 2 more.**

**Dragon and Sword Master: I didn't even notice that before you said that. **

**Elemental Dragon Swordman: Well you'll see this chapter. **

**I had most of this chapter sitting in my doc manager but I couldn't for the life of me, think of a fight scene. Usually, fight scens come naturally to me. :(**

**I'll update this chapter whenever the fight scene appears in my head. Sorry guys.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_"So we know where the church and the dress shop is."Sasuke said placing a pin in the two locations._

_Naruto wrote the names of the kidnapped brides and their grooms on the board."We know that they all got kidnapped around the same timeframe. Sasuke I think you need to check out the gaia memory library. I'm gonna visit the dress shop. See if the owner knows anything."_

_Sasuke nodded."Got it." He entered the stance that accessed the library as his chakra flared._

_Naruto exited the room and headed into the streets. 'Hopefully, we're not getting in over our heads...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Dress Shop<strong>

As Naruto entered the shop, the doorbell rang and a voice popped out,"Welcome to the Yamashita Dress Shop! May I help you?"

Naruto looked to his left and saw a a girl that resembled Ayame Ichiraku except with black hair and light brown eyes. "Yes um..."

"Oh how rude, my name is Seiko Sakai. May I have your name?" Seiko asked curiously.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. May I talk to the owner?"

"Of course." Seiko answered as she went into the back door."Shiori-chan, there's someone here who wishes to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Gaia Library<strong>

Sasuke looked around the library and sighed."Well lets get started. Keyword: Marriage. Rose. Black. Bride. Kidnapping."

The books narrowed down to about half a shelf."Hm. Not a narrow enough search. Guess until we get more info, I can't narrow it."

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Have you heard of Akatsuki?" Itachi asked Sasuke who was shocked at the social tone his brother's voice took. He could only shake his head no._

_"Well now you will. Keyword: Red Dawn..."_

_The books disappeared showing a book that seemed to be about 300 pages long._

_"You will need this knowledge in order to help Naruto. Also..."Itachi faced his brother."I'm proud how you turned out Sasuke. Sadly now I have to knock you out."_

_Sasuke stared at the red book before all became black._

Sasuke didn't know why that memory popped up but his vocal cords spoke up."Keyword: Red Dawn." The same red book appeared in his hand. He stared at the cover and was about to open it when a sudden beeping sound screeched in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Room<strong>

Sasuke fell out of his mindscape and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the Stag Phone that was finally operational and answered it."Yeah Naruto?"

"We've got a problem." Sasuke heard crying in the background."The dress shop was bombed."

"What?"Sasuke shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Dress Shop (5 minutes ago)<strong>

"So Seiko-chan said you wanted to talk to me?"Shiori asked. Seiko had left to pick up some materials.

"Yes Shiori-san. Now I'm sure you're aware of the recent kidnappings happening in the city?"Naruto asked taking out a notepad and pen.

"Who hasn't? Everyone's talking about it. It's also been affecting my business. No one wants to get married during times like this."Shiori said sadly.

Naruto wrote down what she said and mentally crossed her name off of the suspect list. Why would she want to ruin her own business?

"Do you know anyone who would want to do this?"Naruto asked.

"Well the only one I know of is-" Shiori was interrupted by her door being blasted off the hinges. 3 kunai then flew in and hit the back wall. A low sizzling sound was heard as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Get down!"Naruto said tackling Shiori behind the counter.

A giant plume of black smoke erupted from the store as Seiko turned around the corner of the street. She saw the smoke and screamed.

Naruto groaned as he got off the now unconscious Shiori who seemed to take the least damage but Naruto being a shinobi had a higher tolerance to explosions in your face.

* * *

><p>"I'm pursuing the suspect now." Naruto said after leaving Shiori with Seiko who was still crying.<p>

"Are you gonna need Double?"Sasuke asked pulling out Cyclone.

"Not sure. You'll know if we do."Naruto answered closing the phone.

The hooded figure stopped in a clearing and turned around, facing Naruo.

"Ayano-san take off the hood. I know its you."Naruto demanded.

The person looked shocked before her hand reached up and pulled down her hood revealing the same hazel eyes."How did you know?"

Naruto gave a sad smile."You're wearing your ring."

Ayano looked down to her hand and saw the jewelry glinting off the moonlight."Tch I knew this thing would be me downfall." Ayano sighed,"Now I bet you're wondering why I'm doing this."

"Your instinct is top notch."Naruto said with the same sad smile still on his face.

"Well it all started 1 year ago. My boyfriend of 9 months proposed to me on this exact day 1 year ago actually. I was like every other fiance. Ecstatic. Excited. Happy. But that all ended a month later. I was walking with my bridesmaids to pick out some things for the wedding when I saw _him_ making out with some bitch off the streets. Filled with anger and sadness, I killed both of them. After that, a man approached me. Telling me I could save all the other females in the world from the disgusting people known as _men. _I now have these." She showed Naruto two gaia memories. A purple and red one. The purple had a black B on it and the red one had a red R on it.

"These have given me the pwer to keep the woman pure and untainted. Now I will erase another man off this world. You..." She pressed the buttons on the memories.

**Black**

**Rose**

She pulled back her hair to reveal two memory ports. Ayano gave a wide smile that resembled someone who need to go to an asylum as she inserted them.

The Black Rose Dopant(who shall now be known as BRD) was a solid black, exactly like a shadow. The arms, legs, and torso were covered in purple vines, covered in red thorns. The head looked like a rose that was partly wilting with glowing sickly-green eyes hiding behind a couple of petals. The hands, hidden under black leaves, had purple thorns as fingers while the feet resemble roots made of black ink.

Naruto sighed, he was hoping to end this without a fight, but it looks like his life won't let him have a normal day. Naruto closed his eyes and reached into his pouch.

BRD took a step back while entering a fighting stance.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he pulled out the DoubleDriver. He snapped it onto his waist and grinned."Let's do this."

**Metal!**

* * *

><p>"Let's finish this quickly. I got a book to read."Sasuke said standing up from his seat.<p>

**Cyclone!**

"Henshin."

* * *

><p>"Henshin!" Naruto shouted separating the ports away from each other.<p>

As CycloneMetal appeared, BRD stared in shock."How? There's no way you have those! He said only I have two."

"Oh. So you can count? Well sorry to burst your bubble but we have more than 2. Let's see if you can count your sins."Double pointed at BRD while changing up his signature taunt. Double spun his staff as he charged in.

* * *

><p><strong>And That's it. Sorry guys once again, I'll upload the next chapter after I get the fight scene.<strong>

**Don't kill me!**


End file.
